Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time: Horse Whisperer
by LegendofZeldaMaster
Summary: Whisp is an 8 year old girl who lives on Lon Lon Ranch. She spends all day with the horses and her 14 year old sister Malon. Some people may say it's just because she lived on a farm her whole life that she's great with horses, others think it's something more...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! this is my first fanfic on this website! (yay!) This story just came to me while i was running around Lon Lon Ranch, so i desided to make a story out of it! hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time or anything else in this story, exept my oc.

A boy is seen running away from his home. His tears fall softly as he looks back once to see a girl with green hair wave to him, tears in her eyes as well.

After about ten minutes, the boy stops running. He looks back. Even though he can't see the forest anymore, he could've sworn he saw the green haired girl, standing there, watching with sadness. The boy forced himself to turn around and keep walking.

Lon Lon Ranch:

"Hey Whisp! Can you bring the sadle?" A girl asked her younger sister. "Sure!" Whisp replied, bringing a small sadle to her older sister. "Here you go Malon" Whisp said. "Thanks" Malon replied taking the sadle and putting it on the stalion's back. She strapped it on tight, and checked it wasn't loose. "Alright! Now go take this boy to the gate. I'll make sure Epona doesn't run out" Malon said. Whisp nodded and led the horse to the gate. She opened it, but before Malon could stop Epona, she ran out. "Epona!" Malon cried as she watched the young horse leave the ranch. "I'll get her!" Whisp said as she climbed on the horse she had led and gave chase. "Whisp come back! You haven't even rid a horse before and it's dangerous is Hyrule Field!" Malon called, but it was too late. Her 8 year old sister was gone, alone in a field full of monsters with no protection. "Oh no! I have to get dad!" Malon said to herself, running into the farm house.

Hyrule Field:

The boy walked for a while, looking at his shoes. "Hey, cheer up. It's not like you're never going to see then again" A blue ball of light above the boy's head said. The boy stayed silent as he kept walking. Suddenly, they heard a scream. Instinct kicked in and the boy ran toward the sound. When he got there, he saw a young girl backed against a wall, and in front of her was a huge flying plant thing. The boy pulled out his sword and jumped at the monster. He swung his sword like crazy, and eventually defeated the creature. He put his sword away and walked over to the shivering girl. "Are you alright?" He asked. The girl nodded, then looked down. "What's wrong?" The boy asked. "The horses... They're gone..." The girl said "What happened?" The boy asked. "I was helping my sister with the horses, when a young foal named Epona ran away. I tried to chase after her, but I've never ridden a horse before. I fell off and lost sight of both horses. I then started searching for then, when that 'thing' attacked" The girl said. "Well, how about i help you look for them?" The boy offered. "Really?" "Of Course!" "Thank you so much!" "No problem. My name's Link" "I'm Whisp" The two shook hands and started searching for the run-away horses.

A/N: Well, this is the first chapter! Sorry it was a little short. I hope you enjoyed, and I'll post chapter 2 A.S.A.P! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! Sorry i haven't updated for a few days. I've been trying to think of what happens next. I'm sorry is the story's confusing so far, but it gets better! I don't know how to make certain parts bold 'cause I use the simple Text Document to write these, and that doesn't have the option for fancy fonts and stuff, sorry!  
Oh and i forgot to tell you Whisp's looks. She looks like Malon, but has a bit darker hair. Oh and incase your confused, I made Malon 14 otherwise it wouldn't work. So when the seven years goes by, she'll be 21.  
One more thing, I would like you guys to vote if you want this to be a Link love story, or just a friendship story. Enjoy!

Hyrule Field:

"Whisp..." Link said.

"Yeah?" Whisp asked.

"Oh nothing, i was just thinking I've never heard that name before" Link replied.

"My sister told me my mom said she wanted me to have a one-of-a-kind name" Whisp explained.

"Why didn't your mother tell you herself?" Link asked.

Whisp looked down, a sad expression on her face. "She passed away when i was very young, so i don't remember anything about her..."

"I'm so sorry, i shouldn't have asked" Link said, feeling bad.

Malon shook her head and put on a sweet smile. "It's alright. It's in the past, and we all know we can't control things like that"

Link smiled as they kept walking.

Suddenly, Whisp saw something.

"It's Epona and the stalion!" She said exitedly as she ran over to them.

"I'm so glad I found you guys!" Whisp said.

She took the lead rope on the horses and led them over to where Link was standing.

"Are these the horses?" Link asked. Whisp nodded.

"Arren't you going to ride them back?" Link asked.

"After what happened earlier? No way!" Whisp replied shaking her head. Link laughed and helped her lead the horses.

They soon arrived at Lon Lon Ranch. When Malonsaw them, she came running over and hugged Whisp.

"I was so worried! Never do that again!" She said with tears in her eyes. Talon ran over as well and hugged Whisp.

"Okay, choking, not breathing" Whisp gasped. Malon and Talon let go, as Whisp took a huge gulp of air. Link giggled, catching Malon and Talon's attention.

"Oh, who is this young lad?" Talon asked.

"This is Link. He saved me from a monster" Whisp said

"Well! What a fine young gentlemen you are!" Talon said, ruffling Link's hair. Link blushed a bit and looked down.

"Aw he's shy. why don't you two come over here and have some milk and cookies? it's fresh from the oven" Malon said.

"Yay!" Whisp yelled as she ran after her sister. Link stayed in his spot as he watched them walk away. Whisp noticed he wasn't with them and turned to see him just standing there.

"Hey! Are you coming?" She called. Link got snapped back into life and ran after them.

They had the milk and cookies, then went outside to play.

"Tag!" Whisp said as she pocked Links shoulder and statred running. Link smiled and chased after her.

"Tag!" Link said as he caught up to Whisp. Turned around, then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Link asked. Whisp pointed bejind him. Link turned around just to come face to face with a huge cow. Link screamed as he fell onto his back. Whisp fell on the ground laughing.

They played all day untill the sun was setting. Whisp flopped onto a pile of hay.

"I'm pooped" She said. Layed down beside her.

"Me too" He said.

The stars came out as they layed there. Whisp pointed to a patch of stars.

"Look! It's the Big Dipper!" She said.

"Oh yeah!" Link replied looking at where she was pointing.

"Hey Link" Whisp said.

"Yeah?" Link said.

"What do you think's up there?" Whisp asked.

"I... I don't know" Link answered.

"My sister says all the great hero's of the past live in those stars. And that they're always watching over the land" Whisp explained.

"I wonder if I'll be up there someday..." Link said quietly.

"Huh?" Whisp asked. Link shook his head.

"It's nothing" He said.

They layed there for about half an hour. Link finally broke the silence.

"Hey Whisp?" He asked. But when he didn't get a reply, he realised Whisp had fallen asleep. Link smiled. He picked her up and carried her to the house. Talon was drinking some coffee when they came in.

"Well I see Whisp fell asleep outside again" He joked quietly, not wanting to wake her up. Link giggled. Talon took Whisp upstairs to her room.

"You've had a long day and it's late, why don't you spend the night?" Talon asked. Link kindly accepted. Talon set up a bed in Whisp's room. Link went to sleep, thinkingof how he was going to tell Whisp he had to leave soon.

A/N: Well, I'm finally done this chapter after working on it for hours! Tell me if you like the new style of writing, and if you have any ideas on how i can improve my writing, I'll be glad to hear them! Have a nice everyone! 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning came too quickly in Link's mind. He opened his eyes as the sun came through the window and shone on his face.  
Link got up, stretched and headed downstairs. Nobody was there, so he went outside. He heard someone singing, and follwoed the voice.

He went around the corner, and saw Whisp. She was singing softly while brushing Epona. She smiled when she saw Link and called him over.

"How did you sleep?" She asked

"Great" Link replied.

Whisp smiled. She took Epona's lead rope and led her to the field.

"Um... Whisp?" Link asked.

"Hm?" Whisp replied. Link looked down.

"I...I have to leave today..." He said.

Whisp was confused for a moment, then smiled sadly.

"Of course, we don't want to keep you from your travels" She said, holding in tears.

Link smiled and hugged her.

Twenty minutes later:

"You're always welcome here!" Whisp called as she waved to Link, who was already in Hyrule Field

Link ran off, trying not to cry.

And so, seven years have passed. With no trace of Link, Whisp, Malon and Talon continued their lives.

"Hey Malon! I'm heading out for training!" Whisp called to her sister inside.

"Alright!" Malon responded.

Whisp whistled the song passed down in her family, and the now full grown and powerful Epona came galloping to her.  
Whisp got on Epona, and started trotting, until she got to Hyrule Field.

"You ready?" Whisp asked. Epona snorted and started galloping full speed to Gerudo Valley.

They got the river, but the bridge was brocken. Whisp wispered something to Epona, who seemed to nod in understanding.

They got closer and closer to the valley, then right before they went off the cliff, Epona jumped, strong and powerful. They landed safely on the otehr side.

"All right!" Whisp praised her horse and kept galloping over to the Gerudo training grounds.

"Hey Whisp! Ready for some more training?" A Gerudo asked.

"You bet!" Whisp answered. The Gerudo gave Whisp some arrows for her bow, and sent her off down the track.

Whisp lined up her bow, and shot every target in the bulls eye, along with breaking all the pots. She trotted back the Gerudo.

"Woah! You broke your record by 500 points!" The Gerudo said. Whisp smiled.

Five hours later (is too lazy for detail :P)

Whisp was on her way back to Lon Lon Ranch. She had become a master swordsman and Archer over the years. And on top of that, she got over her fear of ridding horses.

As soon as Whisp got home, she went over to Malon, who was in the field.

"Hey! Time me for how long it takes to go around the field and jump the fences" Whisp said. Malon nodded.

Link's P.O.V _

After I came out of the Sacred Realm, I decided to head to Lon Lon Ranch to see how Whisp was doing. It only seemed like a few days for me, but it's been seven years for her.

Coming to the ranch, I walked in. It didn't look much different from before.

As I walked slowy, looking around, something ran past me extremely fast, almost knocking me over. When I regained my balance, I saw a girl about my age ridding a horse. She was galloping at top speed, around the field, while jumping fences.

I walked over to the woman standing by the gate.

3rd person world _

"Oh! Is that you Link? It's been 7 years since we last saw you! Do you remember me? I'm Malon!" She said exitedly.

Link smiled and nodded. He then looked at the girl ridding the horse.

"Amazing how much Whisp improved while you were gone huh? She's been practicing ever since you left. She kept saying how she wanted to be just like you when she got older" Malon said with a laugh.

"Second lap!" Malon called and Whisp ran by, not noticing Link.

Soon the horse came to a fast stop, rearing into the sun, making it look like a silhouette in the evening sun.

Whisp came trotting up to Malon.

"45 seconds" Malon said with a smile.

"Still not good enough" Whisp said.

"Go easy on yourself, it's 5 seconds better then yesterday" Malon praised.  
Just then, Whisp noticed Link. Epona put her head down as Whisp jumped off the front of her, and tackled Link to the ground.

"LINK! IT'S YOU! YOU CAME BACK!" Whisp cried as tears started coming down her cheeks.

"You missed me that much?" Link asked.

"No! I was just surprised" Whisp said, climbing off Link and trying to show the ice that built up in her heart over the years.

Link laughed and stood up.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't stay long. I have to save a friend" Link said.

"I'll be your ride!" Whisp said hopping onto Epona.

"Isn't it dangerous for you to go into Hyrule Field?" Link teased getting on Epona behind Whisp.

"Oh shut up that 7 years ago" Whisp said. Link laughed.

They started cantering across Hyrule Field.

"It's amazing" Link said suddenly.

"What's amazing?" Whisp asked.

"The person in front of me. You went from being this sky girl who couldn't ride a horse, to this strong young women who is amazing in both ridding, swrodsplay, and archery" Link complimented. Whisp blushed a bit.

"Well what would you expect after seven years?" Whisp asked.

"A kind lady who wears a dress all the time" Link said while laughing.

"Oh Please, I'm a country girl, not a fancy party girl" Whisp said, making Link laugh more.

"Oh, I forgot to say, we gotta go to Kakariko Village first" Link said snapping his fingers.

"Could've said that sooner" Whisp grumbled as she quickly pulled Epona to a stop and turned her around.

Whisp suddenly made Epona go into a full gallop, causing Link to almost fall off. He quickly grabbed Whisp's waist and regained his balance.

"What was that for?" Link asked.

"For being gone for seven years" Whisp answered, and evil tint in her eyes. Link gulped, knowing she had something worse in mind for punishing him.

A/N: What's the evil plan Whisp has planned for Link? (heck, even i don't know XD) well, I guess we'll just have to find out in the next chanpter! 


	4. Chapter 4

Galloping across Hyrule Field, Whisp was tagging along with Link on his quest, posting as his mode of transportation.

"So tell me, what WERE you doing for seven years?" Whisp asked.

"To make a long story short, I was chosen to be the Hero of Time, but since i was so young, my soul was sealed in the sacred realm for seven years until i was old enough to stop Ganondorf" Link replied.

Whisp looked down.

"What's wrong?" Link asked. Whisp shook her head.

"It's nothing. i was just thinking of the terrible things that have happened since Ganondorf gained control..." Whisp said sadly.

"Oh so it turns out you DO have a soft side after all" Link teased.

"Do not!" Whisp grumbled. Link sensed her tension, but thought he could taunt her a bit more.

"Oh really? Malon said you've been training constantly 'cause you want to be like me" Link reminded. Whisp blushed slightly, but hid it.

"Do not! Why would I want to be anything like you?" Whisp replied, trying to sound angry.

"I see you also built up a ton of ice over the years. You're not the same Whisp I new before. I don't care how long it takes, I'll shatter that ice and get the old you back" Link said with a determined smile.

"I'd like to see you try" Whisp chuckled evily. _

After two or three hours, they made it to Kakariko Village. Whisp hopped off, and started walking up the stairs.

Link, after needing to figure it out, hopped off as well and ran too caatch up with Whisp, who was already at the top.

"Man, you're fast" Link complimented, catching his breath.

"Oh come on, a few stairs is nothing for a Gerudo" Whisp replied.

"That's right, Malon said you joined the Gerudo's. How come?" Link asked.

"Because they said they could train me to be stronger" Whisp answered.

"Why do you want to be stronger?" Link asked.

"To do what everyone else wants to do. Stop Ganondorf and avenge all the people who were killed" Whisp explained.

They were silent for a while longer.

They made their way to the graveyard, not knowing exaclty where they were going. They moved a gravestone, and found a hole under it.

"Well, meet you at the other end" Whisp said, jumping down.

"Whisp!" Link called, but it was too late.

"You coming or what?" Whisp called from the bottom.

Link jumped in, and landed on a hard ground. A monster came out of nowhere and caused Link to fall back. He took out his sword and pointed it at the beast. Suddenly, it started laughing.

"You get scared too easily" The moster said. It removed the bones from it's face, to reveal a laughing Whisp.

Link rolled his eyes and stood up. Whisp was making a tower of bones while Linked watched over her shoulder.

"Look! It's Hyrule Castle!" Whisp said standing up to show the pile of bones she constructed.

"You may act all tough, but you still act like a child sometimes" Link joked.

"What can I say?" Whisp asked standing up, smiling and walking depper into the grave.

Then, they saw a ghost floating in front of them.

"Greetings. I am Dampe. Even though I'm dead, I've still got a lot of speed in me. If you can beat me, I'll give you something good" And with that, Dampe ran, er, floated away.

"Come on!" Whisp called, running ahead of Link.

Link smiled and ran after her.

At first, it was easy to keep up with Dampe, but that soon became harder. He started throughing down flames, that Link and Whisp had a hard time dodging.

Suddenly, a bunch of Redeas came out of nowhere and surrounded them.

"Link! Go on ahead! I'll distract them!" Whisp said, drawing her sword.

"I can't leave you!" replied.

"Just go!" Whisp yelled, pushing him away. Link had no choice but to go.

"Be careful!" Link called.

"I'm the one who should be telling YOU that!" Whisp called back. She dove into the crowd of zombies, sword drawn, and spirits high.

Link had made it to the end. Dampe had given him a hook thing. Then, Dampe dissapeared.

Link was just about to go see if Whisp was okay, when he saw her walking into the room.

"Whisp you're alright!" Link exclaimed.

Whisp smiled, then collapsed. Link caught her.

"Whisp! Whisp! Hang in there!" Link said. He quickly took her of the grave, and headed for the Kakariko doctor.  
_

"Hmmmmm... It seems like she took quite a bit of damage. And on top of that, she used most of her energy. She should be fine after a few days of rest. It's nothing to worry about, it could've been worse" The doctor said.

Link sighed as the doctor left the room. He looked over at Whisp, who was sleeping peacefuly in the bed beside his chair. He smiled lightly at the sight of her looking at peace, compaired to how serious she usually was. He began to think about how much people suffered durring the seven years he'd been gone. He decided not to think about it toomuch, and think about what they were going to do after Whisp recovered.

"Link?" A voice asked.

Surprised, Link looked over to the bed, to see Whisp awake.

"You're awake! How do you feel?" Link asked.

"I've been better. But that's not themost important thing right now. As I was fighting the Redeads, Ganondorf appeared. He said that if he didn't find the princess within three weeks, he would set all of Hyrule on fire! We have to hurry!" Whisp explained. She tried to get up, but Link pushed her back down.

"Right after you get some rest" Link said. Whisp crossed her arms and pouted. Link laughed lightly as the sun started going down. Link slept on the bed across the room. As he slept, he thought of how he was going to keep Whisp in bed the next day.

A/N: So sorry for not updating for days! I've been busy with school starting again, and we're studying Geography and all that T^T anyway, tell me what you think of the story so far, and I'll try to update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Link woke up the next morning. He looked over to where Whisp was SUPPOSED to be, but she wasn't there.

"I can't keep track of that girl" Link grumbled walking outside.

Whisp was there, practicing her sword. She was doing different stances and attacks. Link watched in wonder at her skill.  
Whisp turned a 360 circle and pointed her sword at Link, just inches from his throat.

"Rule number one, never leave anyside ungarded" Whisp said smirking. Link smiled.

"You're supposed to be resting" Link said, his face turning serious.

"Who said?" Whisp asked.

"Me" Link answered.

"Well then I don't have to listen" Whisp said as she pulled the sword away from Link.

Link rolled his eyes.

"I guess it would be hopeless to try and convince you" Link said, sighing.

Whisp smiled inocently.

"You know me too well" Whisp said.

Link tried to fight it, but he couldn't. He laughed

Whisp put the sword away and turned around.

"I guess we should be heading out now" Whisp said starting to walk toward the gate.

Link ran to catch up to her. He knew tere was no way he would be able to talk her into staying a bit longer so she could rest.

When they got to Hyrule Field, Whisp whistled. Epona came running. Whisp hopped up on her, and held out her hand. Link took it and jumped up on behind her.  
They set out for the forest across miles of nothing but green space.

Suddenly, a Poe appeared, spooking Epona. She reared, causing Link and Whisp to fall off.

"Are you alright?" Whisp asked Link, helping him up.

"I'm fine, but are you alright?" Link asked. Whisp nodded.

Epona silently walked over and nudged Whisp, causing her to fall into Link's arms. They both blushed a bit as Whisp quickly pulled herself back.

"I-I'm sorry" Whisp asid.

"N-no, don't worry about it" Link replied.

Whisp looked at Epona, who looked back at her inoccently.

"I'm giving you behavior lessons when we get back" Whisp said. Epona seemed to roll her eyes.

They climbed back onto Epona and resumed their journey.

Soon, they came to a a large hollow log.

"We're here" Link said. They jumped off Epona and started to wakl. The log was pitch black. Whisp bumped into Link, who was just in front of her.

"Sorry!" Whisp said, regaining her balance.

"It's fine" Link replied.

After a while, they came out onto a small bridge. They went through anotehr log, but it wasn't as long as the last one.

Whisp was mind blown by what she saw. A huge clearing in the forest, with houses made from trees, and a streem running through the middle.

"That's right, you've never been to a forest before" Link said, noticing the "holy crap' look on Whisp's face.

Whisp was too stunned to reply. She simply nodded, still looking around.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to walk on her own, Link took Whisp's hand and started pulling her along behind him.

Whisp's P.O.V

I stood and looked in wonder at the small village. Then I felt something warm take my hand and start pulling me along.

I blushed slightly, WAIT WHAT? Why was I feeling like this? I never had this feeling before, and I'm not sure i want to be feeling it now.

Thoughts swirled in my mind, and before I knew it, Link was practically dragging me up this wall of vines. I quickly grabbed the vines and started climbing.

"Wow, it only took you fifteen minutes to snap out of it" Link teased.

"Hey!" I yelled, almost pushing him off the vines. I smirked and climbed faster. When i got to the top, I stared down at Link, who was still climbing.

When he got up, we walked through another dark log. We found ourselves in a small clearing with three different ways to go. I followed Link into the right one, then the left, then the right, until we got to a small pond after about two hours of walking.

"Let's set up camp here" Link said. I nodded, and went to take a drink in the pond.

Link started a fire, and set up two sleeping bags.

We layed down, and stared at the sky. The fire leaving an erie glow to the world around us.

"Hey Whisp?" Link said.

"Mm?"

"I was wondering, are you gonna go back to the ranch after we're done here?"

"Well I was gonna ask if i could go with you for the rest of your journey" I stated awkwardly.

Link was silent for a few moments.

"Good" Link said quietly, but I couldn't hear.

A/N: So sorry i haven't updated in a thousand years! I had writers block for a bit, but I got a pretty good idea of how the next few chapters are gonna turn out, so I'll be updating sooner. Thanks for reading!


End file.
